


playing hide and Seek

by LilyRoseNightStar



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, Jasper Hale - Freeform, Playing, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRoseNightStar/pseuds/LilyRoseNightStar
Summary: Jasper was walking through the forest like a predator looking for his prey, but in a playful way. You and Jasper took the game of hide and seek to a whole other level. You were one of the few beings in existence that could sneak up on him and when the two of you played this game, you took advantage of that.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	playing hide and Seek

Jasper was walking through the forest like a predator looking for his prey, but in a playful way. You and Jasper took the game of hide and seek to a whole other level. You were one of the few beings in existence that could sneak up on him and when the two of you played this game, you took advantage of that.

Jasper had his senses on high alert as he walked through the forest. He even called out, "Stephanie Come out, come out, wherever you are!" You let out a laugh after he said that, you couldn't help it. It was just too damn cute. As soon as the laugh escaped your lips, you smacked your hand over your mouth but it was too late. Jasper grinned as he heard your laugh and took off in your direction. You and your vampire speed took off as well to find a new hiding place. Jasper would arrive as soon as you disappeared then the game continued.

This game of cat and mouse went on for quite awhile before Jasper stopped and started to consider other possibilities of your location. "Where are you Stephanie?" He spoke aloud then out of nowhere you ran towards him and leaped onto his back playfully. Jasper laughed at this change of pace, "I thought I was supposed to be the one finding you." Jasper said through his laughter. You grinned from ear to ear and said, "Ah I thought I'd make it easier for ya.". You then kissed his cheek and wrapped your arms around him close as he held you on his back. "Planning on getting off any time soon?" Jasper asked teasingly. "Nope" you replied, "So you better get used to it.". Jasper then smiled, "Will do."


End file.
